


Remembrance

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alm and Celica chilling and talking because that gives me life, F/M, POV First Person, Post canon, wrote this for a contest in Spirit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Agora no presente, no já consolidado Reino único de Valentia, Alm olha para o passado e vê como as coisas mudaram.[Pós-game | 30 Temas #11: Presente]
Relationships: Alm/Anthiese | Celica
Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781254
Kudos: 1





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tenho meus motivos para não gostar de escrever em primeira pessoa... Mas bem, essa fic foi escrita desse jeito então peço que relevem.

Quem imaginaria que chegaria o dia que a ideia fantasiosa demais que eu tinha sugerido realmente teria se tornado real?

Novamente o aniversário da unificação de Rigel e Zofia no Reino único de Valentia se aproximava e estranhamente, parecia que pela primeira vez desde que derrotamos Duma tínhamos um dia livre.

Olhando ao redor, eu simplesmente não consigo parar por um momento e me perder em pensamentos. Até escutar Celica me chamando.

— Alm?

Me viro e vejo o rosto preocupado e com sono dela. E vendo essa cena, não consigo segurar um riso descontraído.

— Não é nada Celica. Só pensando sobre tudo o que fizemos até chegar até aqui. É um pouco estranho olhar no espelho e ver o quanto as coisas mudaram.

— Talvez as coisas tenham mudado, mas será que nós também mudamos? — Ela deixou a pergunta no ar enquanto se preparava para o nosso dia livre.

Eu realmente não sabia como responder aquela pergunta. Eu realmente acredito que algo mudou nesses anos.

Seguimos em um dia calmo comparado com a nossa rotina, até um momento que paramos no nosso local favorito do jardim. Conversamos sobre coisas simples e casuais, até que Celica trouxe à tona o assunto da manhã.

— Alm, você ainda está pensando naquilo que discutimos mais cedo?

— Eu não sei Celica. Eu acho que mudamos junto com Valentia, afinal, não é todo dia que se mata um deus e tudo continua como era antes.

Ela me olha com aquele olhar determinado de quem não vai abrir mão de sua opinião e eu me lembro daquele dia lá atrás, quando nos encontramos nesse mesmo castelo antes de nos separarmos novamente.

— Eu não acho que o Alm de hoje é tão diferente assim do Alm que eu conheci lá atrás em Ram.

— Não sei Celica. Eu me olho no espelho e não consigo ver isso. O Alm de Ram, o Alm que derrotou Duma e o Alm chamado de rei santo são pessoas muito diferentes entre si.

— Mas no fundo, todos eles lá no fundo continuam tendo as mesmas características. — Ela se aproximou com uma demonstração de afeto — O tempo pode até nos fazer mudar por fora, mas lá no fundo, aquilo que nos faz nós, não muda.

— Você realmente acha isso, Celica?

— Você acha que se o Alm de hoje não fosse o mesmo Alm do passado eu ainda continuaria aqui? — Ela perguntou olhando nos meus olhos com um sorriso de quem acabou de ganhar uma partida de xadrez com uma jogada.

— Achei que você tivesse ficado pelo título. — Comentei brincando — Ouch!

— Você mereceu essa. — Ela resmungou — E isso só prova que você ainda é o mesmo adorável, gentil e corajoso Alm de sempre.

Eu parei por um momento, totalmente sem palavras. Parando pra pensar, faz total sentido o que a Celica disse. Não que eu fosse admitir algo que ela já sabia.

Mas por outro lado, eu não consigo deixar de pensar que se o Alm de hoje estivesse no lugar do Alm do passado, as coisas talvez tivessem terminado de outra maneira.

— Você acha que eu ainda sou impulsivo?

Ela me olhou séria antes de responder com um sorriso.

— Nós dois somos impulsivos. Apesar que antes de enfrentarmos Duma era muito, mas muito pior.

— Não fui eu que saí caçando necrodragões e piratas antes de chegar na capital, sabe?

— E não fui eu que invadi a base de um dos feiticeiros mais problemáticos da Duma Faithful sabendo que tinha tudo pra ser uma armadilha.

— _Touché._ — Eu dei um sorriso sem graça — Mas em minha defesa, eu realmente achei que eles tinham te sequestrado.

— O que o povo do reino de Valentia diria se soubessem que o rei santo deles ainda tem esse lado bobo e adorável?

— Diriam nada. Eu não sei quem começou com essa de “rei santo”. — Eu tentei manter a compostura, mas foi uma causa perdida. Celica estava tendo um momento e tanto com as minhas reações, não que fosse muito diferente quando nosso papeis estavam trocados.

— Esse título realmente não faz sentido, afinal “santos” são usuários de magia.

— Você já me viu tentando usar magia? Eu não tenho aptidão pra isso, Celica!

Ela riu com as expressões que eu estava fazendo. Deuses, como eu amo o sorriso dela.

— Na verdade, eu acho que esse título devia ser seu. Afinal é você que usa magia.

— Oh Alm...

— Todos saúdem a rainha santa Celica, do Reino único de Valentia! — Eu falei de forma séria, mas com um tom brincalhão.

E antes que eu percebesse, ficamos boa parte do dia no nosso mundinho. Pode ser que não sejamos exatamente quem éramos lá atrás, mas tem mudanças que são parte de nós.

E o nosso eu do presente, eu posso bem dizer que gosto demais dele.


End file.
